Reuse Items
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- Reusealbe Items from previous Bioshock games : Objects already seen in the existing games -- for which model data (3D shape, texture and some animation) already exists for (though may have to chop them out of the 'baked' level data). These could be substantially reused (cutting costs and retaining the look/feel of theoriginal games). Of course the MMORPG has you able to interact with object alot more so adding that functionality is still required (though with the modular generic attribute systems that at least means that it wont all have to be handcrafted scripting) : --- Transportation equipment --- Small sub A E traincar passenger/freight Bicycle Bathysphere Pushcarts Schedule boards Pneumo - kiosk(tube) pipes(see thru) pumps, trays, mail boxes, sorting shelves Pneumo Mailbox machines (tubes) --- Lighting --- Incandescent and fluorescent and bioluminescent Flood lights, wall/ceiling mounts, desk lights, furniture lamps, fixtures (all shapes and sizes) Bare lightbulbs Candles Lanterns Flashlight Lamps Decorative light chains Door lock indicator (red/green) Footlight Undersea lights --- Environmental Mechanisms --- Heating furnaces Water heaters Exhaust ducts/fans Heating registers/radiators Precipitators/dehumidifiers Heating units ( & thermostatic control) Air circulation - Vents and vent controls, ducts, filters, fans Air Conditioners/Dehumidifiers Environmental Sensors Air differential indicators/sensors --- Mechanisms --- Motors Compressors Hoses/Nozzles Generators Boilers/Heat exchangers Blowers Fire sprinklers Power distribution/regulation/control/vents/guages/conduits/cables/transformers Water pumps, drains, sumps Pipes and valves, pressure guages, and conduits, wires and junction boxes Reactors --- Fresh water systems --- Spigots Sinks Toilets Bathtubs Showers Water heater Pipes/valves/joints Floor Drains Sinks/basins/faucets --- Control/Indicator Mechanisms --- Buttons/knobs/dials Doorbells/buzzer button Alarm horns Bells Oscilloscopes Alarm-bells/buzzers/klaxons Outlets/sockets/taps Control panels Switches/big knife switch/control keyboards/panels Door actuators and Electric eyes Control/status boards Control terminal (Fontaine Futuristics/Belowtree) Control box with levers (several types) Signal lights/annunciator/indicators/telltales/guages/readputs Control Levers --- Machinery --- Big stylized bronze flywheel thingees (various sizes) with those odd piston arms Large Generator set Washing machine/dryer Big rotating camshaft Crematoria Control stations Chemical tanks/vats Fishing net crane Big pipes with joints and valves Cranes --- Furniture --- Bookcases/Map drawers Ashtray Folding screen/divider Bed/ bed with canopy/bunk-beds /pillows File drawers Desks(all kinds) Tables(all kinds) /cafe-tables Chairs(all kinds) /theater chairs/ stools Benches Sofa /ottomans Reception desks of various shapes Hanger wardrobe File cabinets/card cabinets/record cabinets/card catalogs/cabinets/ Bookshelves --- Containers --- Wooden pallets and trays, food trays Packing cases Crates and Boxes Wrapped presents Jars/clear jars Bottles Sacks Barrels large/small/huge Suitcase/trunk/luggage/briefcase/purse Garbage-can/ash-can Giftboxes, gift-wrapped boxes, hatbox, parcels Paint cans, oil cans, cans of oil/fuel Racks/filing-cabinets/display shelves/display counters --- Kitchen/Dining --- Ovens/stove/cooking range/cooking pots Refrigerator/Freezer Cubbards/shelves/cabinets/kitchen cabinets Pots/pans/cooking pots Tea cups/cups/plates/stacks of plates/silverware/cutlery/plate of spagetti Coffee urn Dinner table with settings/chairs Salami Rotting foods Empty tin cans Canned food Menu order-rotating-thingee Various rotting food (meat/fish/cheese_wheels/cake/vegetables) Produce scale Fish crate/milk crates/produce boxes Buffet table heater Bag rice/tobacco/flour Thermos bottle (coffee) Jars/honey Menu boards Buffet Serving pans (built into countertop) --- Agriculture --- Beehives Bags of manure Fertilizer bags Incubators Irrigation sprinklers --- Building Materials --- Stone blocks Wall textures brick/fieldstone/cement,cinderbloc,metal panel wallpaper Lathing exposed Metal girders Corrogated metal sheet Wood beams Wood boards Wood panels Glassbrick/Glass brick sections Floor tiles Nuts and bolts Steel Plate (walking surface)/ Safety mesh --- Security Systems/ Prison details --- Security boxes Security monitors Alarm systems/ security cameras/turrets Wall Manacles (Fail-Safe brand) Fingerpinting Rig Wall height chart Prison Cells Prison toilet & sink/ bunks Cellbars/barred doors/walls Metal doors with food/observation slots Security blocade --- Clothing --- Hat/masks Dress Shirt/coat/pants Shoes Purse Clothing on drying line --- Communications /equipment /media --- Warning signs/posters Loud speakers/microphones Telephones (wall and desk) TVs (camera and monitor) console/station/portable Radios one-way/two-way station/portable Telemetry displays Announcement Speakers Microphone stand/desk Camera tripod Photo enlarger/darkroom equipment Printing press Film projector Public TV Intercoms Blackboard Bulletin boards/chalk boards/note boards Periodic table Notice stands A-frame signboard Maps Blueprints Memo papers/clippings/document-sheets/pages/diagrams Calendar Signs unlit/generic/neon signs/placards/standing/marquees Newspapers(piles/folded/sheet,cuttings) Books(open-facedown/open-faceup/on-shelves) Mail letters/postcards Bundled files Open folders Sheet-music Banners Signs Notices Photos/newspaper clippings Posting boards Films Records in/out of covers --- Medical --- Medical cabinet Surgical Floodlamps Gurneys Wheelchairs Examination/morgue/dentist/operating/therapy tables Microscope Electron microscope Medical cabinets X-ray machines Dialysis machines Incinerator/crematoria/boxes of ashes Surgery lights Surgical Sinks Scalpels/forcepts Plasmid/Tonic bottle EVE/Plamid/Empty injector Bottle of poison (one was a big bottle, looks like it was ragù ?) --- Entertainment --- Jukebox Record Players/Phonograph and records Listening radio Reel-to-reel tape Player Merry-go-round Slot machines Gaming tables Billards/pool table Piano (baby grand and upright) /guitar Rope stantion Klieg light Films Projector TV Radio Music/reading stand Guitar/guitar case Picture frames Blank stretched canvas Easels Jars of paint Sculptures of all kinds and awfulness --- Vending --- Cash registers Vending machines - Bubblegum machines Dispenser (eve) Sales racks Display cases display windows (adjacent to shop doors) Popcorn/food/water cart Shoe Shine stand Newspaper vending machine Oxy-fill station Fuel station Dressing dummy Mannequin heads Weighing scales Humidor Wine Bottle Racks --- Animals --- Dead Cats (all seem to be clones of same one... ) Flies Seaslugs Fish live/dead/guts Crabs Barnacles Sponges Seaweeds Coral --- Tools --- Diving suits (the canvas types we saw cant be used by a ex-Splicer not using 'Bends-Begone' Tonic) Large format cameras/flash camera Reserach Camera, still and motion Crates and sticks of dynamite Pesticide sprayer (flit gun) Cranes/ traveling crane/ electromagnet /fishnet Cables/ropes/chains/padlocks/coils of rope/pulleys/hooks Conveyor belts Sandbags (container) Flood lights Tool boxes Hammers/saws/crowbars/screw-drivers/drills/wrenches Rake/shovel/wheel barrow/hand-cart Bench vise Wall tool rack paint brush/paint brushes in jar Jacks/props/cribbing Drafting Table Typewriters Adding machines Clipboard Buckets/pails/mops Welders/tanks Workshop equipment, machining tools Laboratory equipment - Chemistry flasks, beakers and test tubes/with stands, glass tube apparatus, Mysterious Chemical flask Jumper cables --- Toys --- Big sub Submarine windup Shark windup Teddy Doll BD doll Wooden blocks Crayons Firefly bottle Lil red wagon (Lil Sisters use these) Tricycle Music box Miniature furniture Tea set --- Decorations --- Wooden indian Trophy heads Stuffed bears/polar bear trophy cup award Statues Placques Rugs/carpets Wall paintings/murals Tile patterns Wallpaper patterns Plinth Chandaliers Mirrors broken mirrors Planter urns Vase (including square ones) Flower pots/flowers/ferns/houseplants Potted plants/trees (...palmtrees) Decorative ponds Plants - trees, bushes, grass Gravestone Burial urn Planters ceramic and concrete Globes --- Portal/ Building Structures --- Elevators/elevator doors/cages/ladders Stairs/Platforms/ramps/Steps/ladder/railings Doors and frames Windows and frames seaview or interior Stairs and bannisters Sliding ladders Barred panels/chainlink panels Safety cages/gates Little sister vent (really an air-vent though should have a screen to keep things other than air out) Morgue doors Fireplace logs/gas Alcoves In-wall cabinets Securis doors/ other seal doors Airlocks doors/valves/controls/indicators Locks/ Door locks Grilles, screens/windows/partitions Access plates/covers/panels Wall safe/stand-alone safe Floor to Ceiling tied-back Drapes Handles Pillars --- Misc --- LS syringe Dollar bills/coins --- Weapons --- Shotgun sawed-off Pistol Grenade launcher Submachinegun Crossbow Speargun Wrench BD drill Gattling gun/machine gun Rivet gun small and BD sized Hunk of pipe Knife Club Whale harpoon Sinclair Solutions kit (guns/palsmids/tonics) --- Ammo --- Shotgun shells (individual) Bolts individual Pistol rounds/clip normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing submachinegun rounds/clip normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing 50 Caliber Rounds normal/anti-personell/armor-piercing Drill Fuel cannister Grenade (can)/homing/proximity Hack Dart remote/automatic Hack Tool Rivet normal/heavy/trap Shells (box) buckshot/phosphorus/exploding/slug Spear standardl/rocket/trapwire Ion Cell laser/thermal/burst Miniture Turrets Chemical napalm/electro-gel/liquid-nitrogen Bolt steel-tip/incendiary/trap bundle Film for research camera --- Consumables --- Cigar individual Cigar boxes Smoking pipe Present box Plasmid/Tonic bottle EVE/Plamid/Empty injector -- Wreckage --- Debris/rubble stone/chunks concrete with/without rebar Twisted girders/railings/pipes Hunks of Wood/beams/lathing pools of liquids --- --- --- --- --- Possible useful Asset stuff from Infinite : Style of various items would not be an anachronism as Infinites preiod predates Raptures and bnot everything in Rapture need be Art Deco . . .